R4-G9
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor | associations = Grand Army of the Republic | known relatives = Aayla Secura Assigned to Aayla Secura to replace QT-KT. Obi-Wan Kenobi Loaned to Obi-Wan by Aayla Secura to replace R4-P17. | status = Active | born = 20 BBY | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith | final appearance = | actor = }} R4-G9 is a fictional robot character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. She appeared in the 2005 feature film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Biography R4-G9 was an astromech droid that was utilized during the Clone Wars. It was personified as female and had a bronze-colored dome with a green indicator light. R4-G9 was outfitted in am [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] and assigned to General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic. R4 traveled with Kenobi to the planet Utapau in search of Separatist leader General Grievous. Kenobi sent R4 away from Utapau in his ship to alert Commander Cody of the clone army to bring reinforcements to Utapau. Notes & Trivia * * R4-G9 succeeded Kenobi's previous R4-unit, R4-P17, which was destroyed during the Battle of Coruscant. * The design of R4-G9 was determined by subscribers of Hyperspace on Star Wars.com. * In the film, the droid is referred to only as R4. She was not given a full designation until the Ultimate Star Wars reference guide in 2015. * R4-G9 was originally assigned to Aayla Secura. * Other "female" droids that have appeared in the Star Wars mythos include R4-Gi's predecessor, R4-P17, in addition to several others such as TC-14, who was the silver protocol droid aboard the Trade Federation battle-ship in the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, as well as FLO, who was a WA-7 waitress droid working at Dex's Diner in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and L3-37, which was Lando Calrissian's partner, later spliced into the Millennium Falcon 's navi-computer in Solo: A Star Wars Story. * In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi tells Luke Skywalker that he does not recall ever owning a droid, and has no recollection of ever seeing R2-D2 before. There are several ways that this may be explained off. Firstly, it has been well established in the prequels that Obi-Wan does not particularly care for droids. One could equate his failure to recognize R2-D2 as being able to recognize an exact pair of tennis shoes that they once owned twenty years ago. As far as never having owned a droid, he is correct. Droids such as R4-P17 and R4-G9 were assigned to him by the Grand Army of the Republic, he did not own them. See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 |-|Novels= * * [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References